Behind the Scenes
by PandaBaaChan
Summary: What's it really like to be a world wide famous star? Time to find out! GaaSaku ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, another GaaSaku fanfic from yours truly. ****The summary pretty much tells you what it's about, doesn't it? Well, if you still don't understand what this fic is about, just read and find out, yes? It'll be **_**a lot**_** different than the pirate-stories. I dunno if it'll be good, but I hope that it'll be.**

**Oka****y, anyways.. As some of you might have understood – might – the Naruto gang are not in High School, they are older and they all live in Konoha, still. Many of them are famous and I'm not telling you more! Read, enjoy and **_**review**_** 8DD**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, okay?**

_

* * *

Okay, just a quick heads-up before you start reading this thing: Deidara is a girl in this one (like she will be in all of the fanfics she's in that I write) and she is also the two year older sister of Sakura. Sasori is a part of the Sabaku family, the exact same age as Temari, just 10 months younger._

_And one more thing: Project Zero = famous band from Konoha. Jason (OC) lead singer, Naruto on drums, Shikamaru on bass and Kankuro on guitar._

_Now, enjoy the story!_

* * *

"Olsen, you're late again!" a blond, blue eyed girl turned around and looked at the person who'd just called her name. It was a man, about 30 years old with brown eyes and brown hair. He was quite tall and looked intimidating with that angry look on his face. He wore a white shirt, plain black pants and a red tie that was tied loosely. With just one look at his brown, messy hair and the irritated look on his face, the blond and blue eyed girl could easily tell that he'd fallen asleep by his desk at his house and then rushed to work, still in yesterday's outfit. He was the girls' boss and his name was Jonathan James. The girls name was Jessica Olsen. She wore her own clothes at the moment – jeans and a tank top – and not the the typical outfit for a supermarket – employee, yet. Yellow pants and a red shirt with various prints all over it in different colors. God, she really hated her job.

"Sorry, sir.. I really can explain!" she said, a nervous smile on her lips. It didn't work, he still looked angry, "I.. I overslept and when I was on my way here there was some kind of accident and I-"

It was a total lie, but he didn't have to know that.

"Just go and do you're job, Olsen", he interrupted her, rolling his eyes.

Jessica nodded and rushed over to the room where all the employees had their lockers and such. When she entered it she got a strange feeling, like someone else was there.. But she couldn't see nor hear anyone. She just ignored the feeling and walked over to her locker, number 23. Just as she was about to open it, a figured emerged from the shadows, the person had a knife in his right hand. It was a man, about the same age as the 22 year old girl by the locker. He wore all black. Everything was black, except the red hair and the jade eyes. You could easily tell – by his muscular body – that he had been working out for some years. He walked over to Jessica, a hand around her waist to bring her closer to him and the hand with the knife found its way to her throat. Jessica was kind of surprised, but recovered from the shock quickly.

"Long time no see, right _Jessica_?" the man whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She glared at nothing and everything, since she couldn't see his face, she glared at the lockers in front of her.

"Not long enough, asshole!" she said before taking out a gun from the bag in her hand and a knife found its way out too, "get ready to die!"

The man laughed and let her go so the fight could begin. He eyed her slightly, smirking at the sight before him. He like with he saw, he really did.

"That wig of yours really fits you.. And.. Is that lenses I see? I'm guessing that boss of yours has no idea of the pink locks that are hiding behind that blond hair.." he said, still smirking widely. Oh, she just wanted to kill that son of a bitch! He'd been following her for the past three weeks and she just wanted him dead so she could relax already, "I'm surprised that you didn't change you name though, _Jessica_"

"Just go and die, bitch!"

And the fight began.

* * *

".. And that was a part from a scene from the new movie by Hatake Kakashi, 'Uncovered'. I'm Kate Burns and you are watching 'Behind the scenes: the true story of young stars'. Today, Japan is our topic. Now, how is it really to be a hot and young star? Well, the young and extremely _hot_ female lead in this movie is of course Haruno Sakura – in a wig and lenses right then, talented actress who lives in Konoha, Japan."

The fake-blond, middle aged woman smiled at the camera and got up from her chair. She walked over to a big, fake window that was actually that kind of green screen that they use in movies or shows to create different effects. This one created the effect that she was at that very moment standing in Japan, Sakura trees flowing in the wind behind her.

"Today, we are going to meet the lovely, pink haired girl and talk a little about the action movie she is the star in, Project Zero are also joining us later on – telling us about their new tour here in America and then our mystery guest.. He's related to one of the guys in Project Zero, can you guess who it is? Now, why is it that all the really hot stars seems to be living in Japan and not here in America? Who knows.. Many of them were kind enough to come to America to be on this show, if they weren't here already.."

She smiled to the camera again and made a one second pause before she continued to talk about what was going to happen later in the show. After a while, she told the camera that they were going to be back in just a little bit, after commercial. When the producer of the show yelled 'cut' the lady breathed in and out, five minutes break and then they were on again.

"So, is she here yet, Mark?" Kate asked when she had reached a man in her own age, it was her boss. Although she acted like his boss on their spare time. Well, they were married, what were you expecting?

Mark nodded and lazily pointed at the pink haired girl who had just entered the room. Kate nodded and smiled at her husband who smiled back at her before walking over to the cameraman, talking to him a little. Kate waved at the pinkette – Sakura to you – and motioned her to come over to her so they could talk about the part of the show she was in. Sakura nodded at what Kate had said to her, just in time for Mark to yell that it was thirty seconds left of the break. Kate and Sakura walked over to two chairs that had been placed beside each other on the small stage like area. Sakura took her place in one of the chairs and the show was on again.

"So, I am here with world famous actress Haruno Sakura", Kate said to the camera and smiled before looking at Sakura, "tell me, Sakura, how was it to work with Hatake Kakashi again?"

Sakura laughed slightly, "oh, Kate, if I tell you that I might have to kill you.. No, seriously, it was really fun to work with him again, considering that we are close friends and that he has been by my side since I was a little child.. And he is a fantastic director"

Kate nodded and smiled. Of course she just had to ask whether Sakura knew anything about Kakashis mysterious wife. He was a world famous director, had been single for many years and all of a sudden he goes for a vacation to Hawaii and gets married with a girl that no one even knew excised? Strange. Okay, he had been in a relationship with a woman for two years, but who was she? No one but he himself and family and close friends knew what her name was and he just refused to tell the media about her. There had been several pictures with him and a brunette, being.. Romantic in public and so on, but no one knew who she really was and it seemed like Kakashi wanted to keep it that way. So could Sakura possibly know anything about her?

"Well, I have met her actually.. She's from England and her name is Lily, she's extremely nice and I hope that Kakashi doesn't kill me when he sees this", Sakura said and smiled.

"Why is it that he doesn't want the press to know anything about her?" Kate asked, eager to know more.

"I guess he just wants her to have a normal life as long as she can, she wasn't famous before she started to date Kakashi two years ago and if you ask me, she isn't that used to media all around her 24/7", Sakura said, shrugging while saying the first part.

Kate nodded and she made another one second pause so she could read on the screen where it stood what she was going to say. Then she turned her head to Sakura again, smiling widely. Now, there was just one more thing that she wanted to know, well.. The thing that every person wanted to know. The big love-chaos that had been going on between the Konoha stars. Sakura laughed slightly at this. You see, the Konoha stars knew each other pretty well.. Most of them at least and many of them had dated each other in the past. Many people who didn't know the stars personally thought it was quite confusing, who had gone out with who? Who broke up with who? How or through who did him and her meet in the first place? And so on. Sakura soon nodded and started to tell Kate about it..

.. Sasuke and Sakura had been dating during high school, but then she dumped him for Kankuro, who later dumped her for a girl named Alice, who eventually dumped him for Sasuke just to get dumped by him – and instead get together with Gaara and get dumped by him – so that he (Sasuke) could get together with Ino. But she dumped him for Kankuro and then him for Kiba (who she is currently dating), who is close friends with Neji, who also dated Sakura and Ino, but dumped the first for the second and the second for his current girlfriend Tenten, who is close friends with Shikamaru, who had a very short relationship with Ino before he dumped her for Kankuros older sister Temari, who is close friends with Sakura's older sister, Deidara, who has actually been a good girl and has stuck with the same guy for several year, Sasori.. Who thought of having some _fun_ with Sakura but changed his mind the last second.

And besides for Sasuke, Kankuro and Neji, Sakura has also dated Itachi for some months, who is the one who helped Project Zero with their first gigs. Naruto has also been involved in this whole 'lovechaos', he dated Ino when they were younger – not for long though – but dumped her for Sakura, got dumped by her when she got together with Sasuke, then he had a very short relationship with the notorious Alice, but dumped her and later got together with his current girlfriend, Nejis cousin Hinata.

"So, did you get that?" Sakura asked and smiled widely at Kate who just sat there, starring at her. The girls mouth just kept going and going and going and.. Wait, was she done? Kate shook her head slightly and nodded, laughing a little. Wow..

"Thank you, Sakura.. I hope some of our viewers understood that", she said and laughted again, as did Sakura, "now.. Just one last thing before Project Zero enters the building.. What does a normal day look for you? When you don't have a movie to make, appearances on TV and so on.."

"Well.."

**

* * *

A day ****off in Haruno Sakura's life (a year earlier)**

Sakura yawned happily when she woke up. A day off, wow. She loved those days, she could do whatever she wanted and no bodyguards in sight, that she could see. Sweet!

She got out of her king size bed that was placed in her bedroom, in her almost too big apartment in central Konoha. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a quite short denim skirt, a simple red tank top and some clean underwear. She stepped into the large and pretty bathroom and took a quick shower. Man, was the rich life sweet or what? She soon stepped out of the shower and after she had dripped off a little, she put a white towel around her perfect figure and went to the bathroom mirror. With her hair wrapped into a white towel she started to apply make-up. When she was done body lotion was the next mission and then clothes. She unwrapped her hair and threw the towels in the laundry basket. She was going to let her long hair air dry.

She went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for herself. The kitchen was almost two times bigger than the bathroom and the bathroom was quite big, for being a bathroom. The living room was the largest room of them all. The kitchen came in second, then the bedroom, then the guestroom and last but not least the bathroom.

Konoha had changed quite much during the last ten years or so. When Sakura was little and not famous, Konoha had been this small town that mostly the citizens there and the citizens in the small towns around knew existed. You didn't really think of it, but when a gang of teenagers in their Senior year – and some older ones too – began to become quite famous both in Konoha and in other places of the world, people started to take notice of that little town. You could almost say that Konoha was Japans smaller answer to New York nowadays. Not really, but almost. The small town had grown into a small city. People from all around the world wanted to travel there and see how it looked like where the young stars lived. Tsunade – the mayor of Konoha – was very happy, since she got rich. Even though she wasn't really supposed to get money because of that. Or was she? Never mind.

Sakura smiled a little and shook her head at the thought of Tsunade laughing insanly and swiming in a pool of money. What if she did that every morning? Who knows..

When Sakura had finished her breakfast and brushed her now dry hair, she put her shoes on, grabbed her purse and walked out off her big apartment. After locking the door, she took the elevator down to the garage where her car stood, a black Lexus in all its glory.

Soon, she was out on the road. She was going shopping with her friends today, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. Since their boyfriends were busy. Project Zero was on a world tour at the moment and they weren't coming home for another two weeks and Neji had some modeling job in Australia. So, even if the girlfriends were sad that their men were gone, it benefited Sakura. She had something to do on her day off.

Finally, she reached the destination of the day.. Konoha's mall!

"Sakura!" a voice cried behind her, she turned around and saw Tenten and Hinata walking towards her. Sakura locked her car and walked over to them, hugged them both and the three of them started to walk towards the gigantic mall that Tsunade requested a construction enterprise from Russia to build five years ago. Sakura wasn't going to complain, she loved it. Her favorite stores were located there.

"Hey you guys!" Temari said when she caught up with them five minutes later. They all greeted her. She was late because she had been talking to Shikamaru for almost two hours this morning, not that he was so happy about it. It was very late at the place they were now, wherever that was and he wanted some sleep. Muttering things about 'troublesome woman' and 'this is just wrong' all the time. Not that Temari noticed, she just wanted to hear his voice. She missed him a lot.

"So, where to first?" Sakura asked, glancing at every shop in front of her. They decided to take the first two floors of the mall first and then the other two after lunch. Yes, the mall had four floors and over 250 stores, if Sakura remembered it correctly. Or was it 300? Oh, who cares? Suddenly you could see a man that was sitting on a bench take out a camera and 'discreetly' photograph Sakura and the others. Sakura didn't care really, she was used to it and the others were too probably, since their boyfriends were world wide famous.

"So, any boyfriends-to-be yet, Sakura?" Temari later asked when they stood in one of the shops on the second floor. Sakura was currently holding in two pretty dresses in the colors green and black.

She turned around and looked at Temari before shaking her head. Sure, she was a world famous actress but she hadn't had a boyfriends for over six months! It was driving her crazy! Everyone else seemed to have boyfriends or girlfriends. Even her own, overly weird, art crazy sister Deidara had one! Well.. More like a fiancé. Since he had proposed to her three weeks ago. Damn, her love life really sucked! Every relationship she'd ever had hadn't lasted longer than some months and the longest she'd had, had lasted about a year. And that was in high school.

"It's weird, since you are the hottest", Hinata stated, holding a plain black top in her hand. She used to be very shy and she used to stutter when they were in high school and before that too, but after she got together with Naruto two years ago it just kind of.. Stopped. She had always had a crush on him and had been nervous around him for many years. She'd even been nervous when she thought of him! Poor girl. But, when they became an actual couple – it stopped.

"Yeah! And if we are able to get boyfriends why haven't you lately?" Temari asked and looked at Sakura with a serious face.

"I guess that's because all the guys that could possibly be good for her are already taken", Tenten said lazily while looking through some jeans.

"Not every possible guy", Temari said and smirked. Hinata and Tenten looked at her and smirked back. Sakura looked at them with a confused look on her face, not understanding what Temari was talking about. Not really wanting to either.

The three of them looked at her with smiles on their faces. Soon she understood what Temari meant and her eyes went wide. Then she shook her head and walked towards the changing rooms. The girls followed her, still smiling while they looked at her back.

"Come on, Sakura.. He's like.. The hottest guy in the universe!" Tenten said. She wasn't much of a I'm-obsessed-with-the-opposite-sex kind of person, so when she though a guy was hot, he truly was.

Sakura sighed and walked into one of the changing rooms, starting to take her own clothes off, revealing a black and white lace-bra with matching panties. She tried the black dress on first, liking what she saw in the mirror. She did have a great body, no doubt.

"He might be _insanely_ hot – so hot that it's.. Actually gross -, but what makes you think that the two of us would work as a couple? I mean, he was the living ice cube himself in high school and he hasn't changed _that_ much", Sakura said while she fixed the dress a little before walking out of the changing room, having a mini catwalk for her friends. They nodded in agreement that it looked very good on her.

"Well, he needs you, doesn't he Temari?" Hinata said and looked at Temari with a smirk. Wow, it was still weird to see Hinata with a smirk on her face.

"He truly does", Temari smirked too and looked at Sakura with a look that said 'you want him and you know it'. Sakura sighed again and walked back into the changing room, trying the green dress this time. Why did he need her by the way? Weird friends..

It didn't fit as good as the black one, but it was still really pretty on her. Hell, every single outfit that she tried on fitted her perfectly. Well, maybe not the once that weren't in her size? But besides those clothes..

"Temari, he's your youngest brother.. Wouldn't you think that it would be weird if he started to date one of your friends?" Sakura asked when she'd come out of the changing room again. Temari just shrugged.

"If it's you.. No. But if it would be anyone else, yes"

"You look really cute together, Sakura-Chan.. Everyone has said that ever since our sophomore year in high school", Hinata said, giving Sakura a sweet Hinata-smile.

Sakura just shook her head and went back inside the changing room after she got the comments on the dress. Why did they always do this to her? She knew that her and Gaara looked good together, the others had been saying that for years. Since their sophomore year in high school, like Hinata said. But the two had never been a couple, couldn't the others just get the message that a relationship between Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara just wasn't happening? Just ignore the fact that she'd had a secret crush on him the past years – sometimes even secret for her. He was too good-looking for his own safety and it was natural that she felt attracted to him, but had there even been a hint about a relationship between then? Nooo. Girls, just keep dreaming.

"Come on, Sakura!" Temari said with a tired voice, "your sister is _engaged_ to the other redhead in our family, so why shouldn't you get together with Gaara? Dei's older than you so you should copy her every move so you can seem 'cooler', Kankuro does it all the time with Sasori, well.. Everytime they meet at least"

"Why do you want me to get together with your youngest brother so badly?" Sakura asked while she changed into her own clothes.

"_Because_; if you become Gaaras girlfriend, Kankuro will be the only single one of the Sabaku siblings and I like that though _very, very_ much", Temari said and kind of sounded like a little kid that tried to convince her parents to give her something she wanted.

"You're sick", Sakura said and sighed yet again before she exited the changing room.

"You know it", Temari said and smiled widely, still kid-like, suddenly she smirked though, "but just think about this; _No one_ ever expected Gaara to become an actor, not even he himself.. And people don't believe that you and Gaara are going to become a couple anymore, sooo.. That must mean that it's going to happen"

Temari was obviously very proud over her conclusion, because she was sitting there and nodding at what she just said while smiling widely.

"Get over yourself, Temari", Sakura said.

**

* * *

Two weeks later**

It had now been two weeks and it was the day when Project Zero were to come home and the girlfriends plus Sakura stood there, waiting for them on the airport. Tenten had to go to her parents and celebrate her father on his birthday. The band's plane had just landed, seconds ago, and within minutes a hyperactive blond, a not too hyperactive black haired one, a lazy brunette and a little less lazy but way more perverted brunette walked out of the plane. With them, three good-looking fans, so it seemed. And Kankuro got their full attention, he loved it. Sakura rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Hinataaa", Naruto yelled happily, causing many heads to turn around to look at the loud blonde. Some of the teenage girls who stood or sat nearby almost started to drool when they saw the band. Hormone crazy teens..

"Naruto-kun", Hinata smiled widely and they greeted each other with a passionate kiss that would be able to say oh so many things. His fans sighed and hung their heads.

"Shika-kun", Temari screamed, running towards the lazy brown haired male with the pineapple-lookalike hairstyle. He looked at her with a little smile. He had missed her a lot, but did she have to yell?

"Hey, not too troublesome woman", he mumbled before they too shared a passionate kiss, causing _his_ fans to sigh and hang their heads. Poor fans, it's not fun when your idol gets a girlfriend and starts to make out with her right in front of your eyes.

Jason, the lead singer of the band, greeted Sakura with a quick hug before he walked over to his girlfriend. Oh, why did every single person Sakura know just had to have a girlfriend or boyfriend? Man, she was going to go into her I-hate-the-world mode soon. Or maybe Kankuro could make her happier? He didn't have a girlfriend so not every single person she knew was in a relationship. But he sure had a lot of girls around him. Sakura shook her head when he said goodbye to the good-looking but still slutty fans. They giggled and waved at him when they walked towards the exit, all three of them dressed in miniskirts and tops in kid-sizes. Kankuro looked after them and smirked, probably looking at their butts.

"You're a little bit of a male slut, aren't you?" she asked when he had reached her and after he'd given her a quick hug. Well, she wasn't lying. He slept with every single fan of his that looked good in his eyes, "I mean, as long as they have two boobs and an ass.. You're good!"

"You know it", he said and smirked, sounding just like his sister.

"So.. How many fans have you slept with this week?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked again, but he had to think.

"Weeell.. One, two three-.. I've lost count, you know", he said and shrugged lightly. He didn't even try to hide that fact that he was sleeping with everything that moved, had those two _big_ boobs and – actually - were listening to the music he and the band played – and like it – and it didn't even bother him that his female friends saw him as a male slut, "so, how many fans have _you_ slept with this week, sexy?"

"I'm an actress, we don't do that", she said, rolling her eyes again. He laughed at this and shook his head. When the others were done with theirs they all walked towards the exit. Cameras, reporters and so on stood by the exit, just waiting to get the first pictures of Project Zeros return.

Kankuro smiled widely when he saw the flashes from the cameras, loving the attention. Even after a few years, he still loved it when he was in the papers. Like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Hope I don't look like a complete idiot", Sakura muttered. She was still down because of the whole 'I don't have a boyfriend'-thing.

"Why do you think that they would care that you're here?" Kankuro asked, not understanding why for real.

"Excuse me, who's a world famous actress with a lot of money?" Sakura asked and raised and eyebrow. He smirked and shrugged. They walked out of the airports, the security guards that worked at the airport kept the reporters and photographers inside the airport so long that the gang could get out of there.

**

* * *

What did you think? :D**

**This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I've decided that I'm not capable to write a one-shot because then it would be like 20 000 words or something like that. So.. No one-shot. Anyways, R&R! I haven't decided on how many chapters I want it to be.. Maybe two or three or four? You can actually decide! 8DD I will give you the honor..**

Edited: 26/5 - 10


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_Could you at least not show that ugly smile around me?"_

"_And you're the one to talk about ugly, forehead-girl?"_

"_And their on it again", Kiba said to himself and sighted. He grabbed his jacket and put it on, gave Sakura quick hug and kiss on the cheek before he grabbed Ino's hand and started dragging her down the stairs. This had happened a few times, so he knew what to do, "Bye, Sakura! See you later.. And good luck with that new movie!"_

_End of recap_

**

* * *

Some days later**

06.54 a.m, Saturday, the phone is ringing.

Sakura groaned and, while still being half asleep, got up from her very comfortable bed and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where the phone was located. Why would someone call her at this time, on a Saturday?

"Hello?" she answered, still not fully awake.

"Hey, pinky", the voice at the other end said and Sakura could almost swear that she heard this person smirk. Seriously. She muttered something before answering.

"What do you want.. At this time, Kakashi?"

"You know that new movie I have been thinking of making? Well, I want you to be the female lead", he said, this made her wake up, totally.

"Really?" she asked eagerly. She'd wanted to be in that movie from the first second she'd heard about it. Of course, she had to talk to her agent and so on first but, who cares?It was a romantic action film – or more like an action film with a little romance in it – and they would be going to London, New York, Sydney and more places. She loved it. She started to talk none stop about what she might want to see when they were at those places, she always told him that. It was like a tradition, kind of. In the middle of a sentence, she could clearly hear Kakashi say something about 'the male lead' and 'played by Sabaku no Gaara'. After that, she got quiet, just what he had expected. A small laugh escaped from his lips. He could only guess what kind of look she had on her face at the moment. Probably priceless.

"S-Sabaku no Gaara?" she asked quietly after a while.

"Yes.. So are you doing it or not? I've already talked to your agent and he agreed on it", Kakashi said, suddenly very to the point. Sakura could hear a female voice whisper something about 'are you done yet, sexy?' and she knew exactly why he wanted an answer so fast suddenly. So that's why he was up so early? Pervert.

"Sure, talk to you later.. Tell Lily I said hi!" she said before they said goodbye and hung up at the same time. Okay, there it was again, but she couldn't resist to think about it. The question she asked herself everyday nowadays; Why, oh why, didn't she have a boyfriend? Even Kakashi, the bachelor for eternity was married! What? Sakura being paranoid? Of course not.

After a second or two, she though about going back to bed but she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She was thinking about too many things at the moment, no way was she going to be able to go back to sleep. So, she did the only think you could do on an early Saturday morning. TV with a cup of coffee, now that's something she likes to do when she wakes up way too early on a Saturday or Sunday, when she doesn't have to go up even earlier than she did today to go to the US or something like that.

The only bad thing about waking up too early on a Saturday is that there is nothing that she wants to actually watch on TV.

"Hm.. Sabaku no Gaara, eh?" she mumbled to no one but herself. Yeah, she liked the sound of that. The last time she saw him in person was one and a half years ago, on a charity event at some rich and old mans house. They hadn't really talked, just said a few words to each other before they parted and got busy with other things and people.

After an hour or so, she just gave up hope on finding something interesting to watch, so she sighed and turned the TV off. After that she walked into her bedroom again and changed from the pink tank top and the pair of black short shorts to a pair of dark jeans and a black top. She let her long hair down and after applying a small layer of make-up she went into the living room again, picking the phone up and then walking into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Should she call? The person was probably asleep.. Heck, why _shouldn't_ she call?

She smirked and dialed the number. After three signals, someone answered and a tired voice could be heard.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ino-pig", Sakura said happily while she took out the milk from the refrigerator. She could hear how the girl at the other end sighed, irritated.

"What do you want, forehead-girl?"

"Oh, nothing special.. Just wanted to call and say hi, since we are _such_ good friends, right?" she said, still happy.

They were not friends, not at all. They were rivals and the whole world knew it. They had been friends in high school, the best of friends. But when both of them started to become famous actresses they just.. Ended the friendship since both of them wanted to be the best and so on. Sakura didn't remember why they even became friends in the first place, Ino was the biggest bitch in the whole world, with her long blond hair and those blue eyes. Ugh! She looked like a slut too. God, Sakura hated her! And if it wasn't bad enough, the bitch was dating Sakura's cousin Kiba! Could it get any worse?

"What do you want, bitch?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"Have you heard about the new Hatake Kakashi movie? That romantic action film with more action in it than romance?"

"Yeah..?"

"Guess who's going to play the female lead?"

She could hear Ino gasp, which made Sakura smirk. Aha, who's the best?

"Aaand.. Guess who's going to play the male lead?"

"Who?" Ino asked. Oh, why was Sakura going to be the female lead in Kakashis new movie? Ino wanted to be the female lead and she had told Kakashi that for ages. Why didn't he listen to her?

"Sabaku no _Gaara_", Sakura said while still smirking widely, "Okay, bye now sweetie!"

She hung up and put the phone down on the kitchen table and finished the making of the breakfast. Do you think she was a little too mean? No? Good. Because she loved to piss Ino off. Back when they had been friends, they had both enjoyed just teasing each other, like friends did. But now it was the real deal. May the best woman win.

Sakura could easily figure out that Ino was probably sitting at home right now, shocked and just utterly pissed off. Every actress who knew who Gaara was and liked the movies he'd done so far were just _dying_ to be in a movie with him, especially when there was romance involved. Yes, Sakura was the luckiest girl on earth at the moment. Now the only question was: Was she going to handle the pressure when they met on the first day of shooting? She knew that she just had to be perfect so that she could impress him, no doubt about that. He was a really good actor and when she saw him act, she just didn't think that _she_ was that good. That's why she had to be so perfect. Oh god.

**

* * *

At said actors house**

It was his day off and he usually sleeps until noon then, but he too had been woken up by a phone that was ringing. And guess who it was? No, not the Easter bunny, Hatake Kakashi. At the moment, said actor – also known as Gaara – was in the middle of a conversation with this Kakashi, no shirt in sight. Six pack.. (A/N: -insert drooling fan girls-)

"So, I have a female lead now", Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah?" Gaara said.

"Does the name Haruno Sakura wake any memories?"

"Hn", the 'hn' showed interest in his voice and it came with a smirk. Oh, he remembered her. When they were in high school, he'd had some weird crush on her. Even though he hadn't understood that since he'd been a human ice cube at that time, didn't love anyone but himself. But when they got older, graduated from high school and started to become famous, he understood – after having some girlfriends – that he had been in love with the pink haired girl. Too bad that they hadn't been able to meet so much during the past few years. If they met, there were always some other people with either him or her, so he couldn't tell her how he'd felt for her back then. But.. How the hell was he supposed to tell her that? Just walk right up to her and say; 'Hey, Sakura.. You know in high school, I had a crush on you'. Yeah, right. That would be the most un-Gaaraish thing ever. And he did not want to be un-Gaaraish. Never.

"I'm guessing that's a yes", Kakashi said and smirked, "how's it going with your brothers wedding plans by the way? The last thing I heard about it was that he and his bride-to-be – Sakura big sister, right? – wanted you all to help them plan it because they were so stressed.. I'm guessing Sakura will be there too, am I right?"

Gaara chuckled lightly when Kakashi mentioned the wedding plans. Oh, it was going to be a living hell. Sakura's sister was almost as annoying as the pinkette herself when she got to be the boss over something. And since it was going to be her own wedding, it was going to be like hell froze twice and then blew the whole world up. Or something like that? Gaara got a headache just thinking about it. The Haruno sisters didn't look so much like each other when he thought about it, well.. At least not if you just looked at the color of their hair and eyes. Otherwise they did look kind of like each other. And their temper was.. Identical.

"Don't mention it, please", Gaara muttered after some seconds. Kakashi was the one to chuckle this time.

They talked for a few more minutes, well.. Kakashi did most of the talking since Gaara was not the most talkative person. After they had hung up, Gaara knew that he wasn't going to fall asleep even though he wanted to, so he took a quick shower and then changed into an average look which was a pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt with a black, random print on it. His red hair was left naturally messy as always. Some breakfast, his phone, keys and a pair of shoes and then he was out of his apartment, that was even bigger than Sakura's. So it was really big, not as big as a medium-sized house maybe, but it was still _big_ for being a apartment.

He was going to meet his brother and Naruto around one p.m, so he thought that he could drive over to Kankuro and bother him for some hours, Gaara style. Kankuro was really against the whole 'going up too early' – thing, so he was not going to be happy having Gaara at his house. It was not even eight thirty in the morning yet. Kankuro never got out of bed before eleven if he really didn't have to. Lazy ass.

After Gaara had gotten into his car, he drove over to the youngest of his older brothers.

Once he'd made it to Kankuro's huge mansion-like house, he got out of the car, while getting photographed a little by the paparazzi and then let himself into the house that was very quiet and.. Very big. And it looked like there had been a nice little party the day and night before, because there were empty bottles of various kinds of alcohol in the kitchen, the living room was a total mess and.. Oh, and there was clothes hanging on the sofa and so on, cards spread out all over the table in the living room, along with money. A little less sober round of strip-poker? Kankuro never got enough, did he?

Gaara shook his head lightly before he went upstairs, trying to remember where Kankuro's bedroom was located, since there was at least ten doors to choose between on the second floor.

When he found the right room, he felt like he was going to vomit. Yet another image he would never forget, sadly. Kankuro, asleep in his bed and with him in it, three females that were probably naked.. Oh, wait! Maybe there was four of them? Well, Gaara really didn't want to think of what they had done last night, but it was kind of hard not to, sadly.

"Kankuro.."

"Huh? Noo.. Not _THAT_! Wait till later.. Mmmm.. Ophra, you dirty girl.. Do it againnnh..", Kankuro was.. Obviously asleep?

Gaara starred at his older brother with a quite shocked expression, actually. Ophra?

He looked around the room for something to throw at his older brother, his weapon: A shoe. It hit Gaara's target in the head, causing the target to wake up. The target was Kankuro, of course. He sat up, causing the girls to wake up too.. Oh, look.. There were four of them! Nasty little Christmas elf.. Kankuro that is. When they were younger, Kankuro had made Gaara believe that he – Kankuro – was a little Christmas elf sent by Santa himself, spying on Gaara to see if he was naughty or nice. Stupid brother.

"What was that for?" Kankuro yelled, still half asleep.

"'Cause you're a perv..", Gaara said and looked at him with a small smirk on his face.

"Just because you haven't gotten any action for the last two months!" Kankuro said and smirked widely when Gaara glared at him. He wasn't afraid of his little brothers glares anymore.

"AAHH, Gaara-kun!" one of the girls suddenly screamed, jumping of the bed with _nothing_ on her body, "I love you soooooo much!"

"I thought you said that you loved me, Daphne?" Kankuro cried out with tears in his eyes.

"My name is Vicky, stupid.. And I did.. Before I met your brother in person", Vicky turned back to Gaara with a big smile on her face, "marry me?"

"Riiight.. I have to.. Go, bye Kankuro!" Gaara said and turned around, opening the door and then he almost ran towards the front door. Crazy fans with hormones the size of Russia. She did have a great body though. But, no.

"But.. _BABY_?" could be heard before Gaara slammed the door behind him and walked towards his car. Where should he go now? Naruto was probably home.. And the baka slept until twelve o'clock, even on the days when he had to be up by seven o'clock.

* * *

"Sakura, take a look at this", Temari said when she walked into the room, she threw a couple of magazines on the table and all of them seemed to have pictures of Sakura and Gaara together.

"'_GaaSaku, the Japanese answer to a younger Brangelina?'_" Sakura stood up from her seat and starred at one of the magazines. She then opened it on the page where the article was and read out loud, "It has now become famous for every Internet-freak and magazine that Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara are going to star against each other in the new Hatake Kakashi movie, 'Unconvered'. The two have never been in a movie together and all their fans are now dying to see if love will blossom, even when the cameras are off. The pinkette has some time ago said herself that the red head is; 'drop dead gorgouse'. Is love in the air already? We'll just have to find out as the movie-.. Oh, I can't read it anymore! All this love-crap makes me depressed.. Even when it's about _me_!"

"Oh.. Sakura-Chan, don't be like that..", Hinata said and hugged her friend.

"Yeah and..", Tenten looked at the photoshoped picture of the 'couple', "you look really good together!"

"Wow, thanks", Sakura said with a sarcastic voice and sighed. She needed to get laid, period.

Sakura had been so bored around noon, so she had called the girls and asked if they wanted to do something. Didn't matter what, as long as they did _something_. So, they were now at Temari's and Shikamaru's house. Shikamaru was out with the band, just having an early drink and talking about how they thought the tour was. It had become somewhat of a tradition for them. The girlfriends didn't mind, as long as they got their boyfriends home before twelve a.m the same day.

"Perk up, Sakura!" Temari said.

"Yeah, it's no fun when you're all down and stuff..", Tenten said and sighed a little, "what would it take to make you happy?"

"Oh, I don't know.. Maybe a boyfriend? Or.. Sex", when she said the last thing, the three other girls in the room started to laugh. They thought she said the last word in a funny way, so why shouldn't they laugh? Sakura, however, did not find it amusing. She was completely serious. She needed sex, dammit!

"Will yah stop laug-"

She was interrupted by the front door being slammed shut. Whoever that had just entered the house was following the sound of the laughing girls, that had just stopped laughing, but still. All four girls were silent, just waiting to see who it was that was walking towards them. Three seconds later they got their answer, because into the room walked a very familiar and tall figure. It was _him_. And he had.. Can you guess it? Flaming red hair and jade eyes. Gaara, if you like it that way.

Sakura's heart probably skipped a beat or two by the sight of him. He hadn't changed that much since the last time she saw her, maybe a tad more muscular? Not that she minded, she loved muscles on males, it was sexy. Well, maybe not too much muscles, but.. You get the point. And his hair.. Oh my lord! She had always had a thing for redheads, even when she was just a kid she always thought that the redheads in her school were the cutest. Her sister was the same, since she was going to marry a redhead soon it wasn't that hard to figure out that she liked redheads the most, right?

"Hey, baby brother!" Temari said happily, earning a glare from Gaara, "oh, don't be like that.. Wait, why are you here by the way? I thought you had plans with Kankuro and Naruto today?"

"Naruto's with the band and.. I.. Kankuro's.. Well.. Busy", Gaara mumbled something after that and looked at his sister with a look that only she understood. She made a face of disgust and sighed. Kankuro would never change.

Gaara looked around in the room to see what people his sister had invited today, not any new faces really. Nor any interesting once. Except.. His eyes stopped when they met emerald green. He had to blink a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or something like that. Could it really be Sakura? Wow.. She was actually sexier than he remembered.

"Hi, Gaara", she said and smiled at him with that sweet and oh so innocent smile that belonged to no one but her. He loved that smile and-.. No, he wasn't going to get all sentimental. It wasn't his thing and it would never be, period!

"Hey.."

**

* * *

A few days later**

Sakura had actually been really surprised to see Gaara, even though she had been with the girls at his sisters house. She just thought that he was way to busy to visit people, even his siblings. She kind of felt like that was the case for her most of the time. She was always afraid that her friends would stop being her friends if she got too busy with work, that had happened before.. Maybe not because she had to work all the time, but because she had to move.

She and her – then – best friend, Rei, had made a promise to each other when they first became really good friend; if one of them had to move, they would still stay best friends. They were four at that time. Three years later, Sakura moved to Konoha, where she was originally born. Her family had moved away from there two years after Sakura was born but when her dad got a job there they moved back. Well, Rei felt like Sakura had let her down, like it was Sakura's fault that they were moving. So Rei ended their friendship.. With surprisingly harsh words for a seven year old. Sakura hasn't talked to her since.

Sakura shook the thought out of her head and looked at the person that was sitting in front of her, on the other side of the table in her kitchen. Her cousin, Kiba. He had just gotten back from a vacation in Australia and had brought her some gifts from there. They were at the moment just talking and drinking some coffee, tee for Sakura.

"You're having sex with my biggest enemy, Kiba! How do you think that makes me feel?" Sakura glared at him and put the cup of tee on the table in front of her.

"So what if I'm having sex with her? We're together, it's natural! And stop calling her 'your biggest enemy', because she has a name; _Ino_", Kiba sighed, "I really love her, so could you be so kind to at least try not to trash talk her.. While I'm around at least!"

"Fine.. But don't say the l-word in the same sentence as her name, because then I'll vomit all over you!" she said and looked at him with a very serious expression on her face. He sighed yet again and nodded.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds before the door bell suddenly rang. Sakura got up from her seat and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still kind of shocked, "Ino-Pig!"

"Shut up, forehead-girl! My _boyfriend_ is here and I want him back!"

"He's my cousin, bitch, and he will leave when he feels like it, understood?"

"Woh, girls! Please don't start to fight over me! Seriously, please don't!" Kiba interrupted the two. They both looked at him before looking at each other and at the same time crossing their arms, like saying; 'fine'.

"Can we go home now, baby? You promised to make dinner today, remember?" Ino said after a while and smiled at her boyfriend, making Sakura nauseous.

"Could you at least _not_ show that ugly smile around me?"

"And you're the one to talk about ugly, forehead-girl?"

"And their on it again", Kiba said to himself and sighed. He grabbed his jacket and put it on, gave Sakura quick hug and kiss on the cheek before he grabbed Ino's hand and started dragging her down the stairs. This had happened a few times, so he knew what to do, "Bye, Sakura! See you later.. And good luck with that new movie!"

**

* * *

R&R, people! :D**


End file.
